Days Ago
by CajunSpice714
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts as the new Potions Master. What happens when one of Ginny Weasley's potions go wrong in Advanced Potions? Reposted
1. Of Trains and Tresspassing

Platform 9 ¾ was packed as usual with Hogwarts students and their loved ones, the screeching of owls and yowling of cats caged up and wishing to be free. These sounds were of the familiar event of students boarding the Hogwarts Express for another exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually this was a happy time for most students, returning to the school to complete their education, but Ginny Weasley was not happy about leaving her home to return to an almost friendless school.

"Ginny dear, make sure to write me as soon as you get there." Mrs. Weasley hugged her youngest child and smiled her worn, wrinkled smile.

"Yes mum." Ginny sighed as she pulled her trunk behind her onto the train.

"Be careful and make sure to stay with a friend at all times." Mr. Weasley called after her.

"Yes Dad." she murmured waving a hand at her father as she rolled her eyes.

Finding a compartment proved to be difficult but after twenty-three full compartments and fifteen minutes of looking Ginny finally found a compartment with only one occupant in it. Tired from lugging her trunk so far she gave up looking and knocked on the side of the compartment door. "'Scuse me?" She asked bracing herself against the door-jam as the train took off. "Do you mind?"

A familiar pair of grey eyes jumped up to lock with hers, making her heart flutter in the most awful way. "I don't mind." The cool voice replied as he pulled his eyes away to go back to reading his book.

Smiling to herself Ginny moved to shove her trunk into the holder. The trunk, being a bit too heavy slid back towards her. Giving out a loud squeal she closed her eyes and threw up her hands to catch the trunk that never came. A soft click caused Ginny to open her eyes in amazement. The other inhabitant of the compartment clicked the trunk holder into place and smiled offering her a hand down from the seat she was standing on.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed as the warm hand enveloped hers and she stumbled down from her perch. The jerk of the train caused her to lose her footing and she fell directly into her assistant with an unladylike curse.

"A pretty thing such as yourself shouldn't be using such language." The voice chuckled as Ginny shoved away from him.

"Growing up with six brothers," Ginny stated pulling her hand away and sitting on the seat she had moments before been standing on, "you pick up some bad habits." Her companion chuckled as he sat across from her.

Pulling a book from her bag Ginny started on finishing the last bit of her Advanced Potions essay while her companion read.

"You misspelled Herbivicous." the male chimed in after about an hour. Ginny looked up from her Herbology essay and frowned. She re read the line and swore under her breath before casting an erasing spell on the word and corrected it.

"Here." A light blue quill was shoved between her face and the parchment. "It's a spell checking quill. It taps into what you're thinking and spells it correctly for you."

"Thanks." Ginny replied with a blush as she put her quill away.

Sanding her essay fifteen minutes later Ginny looked up and held out the quill. "You look so familiar." She mused aloud, an eyebrow raised.

"I should be." He smirked.

"I can't place it though."

"Well then you'll just have to find out later won't you?"

"Jerk."

"Tart."

"Weaslette."

"Wait. What did you just call me?" Ginny blinked in confusion, bringing an abrupt halt to their flirtatious bickering.

"Weaslette. Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes. Defiantly a Weasley." Leaning closer Ginny's eyes widened.

"Malfoy?" The trademark smirk made its way across his face and Ginny's heart stopped. She had been sitting in the same compartment for almost two hours with a Malfoy and neither had insulted nor hexed the other and he had known who she was the whole time!

"Yes, Weasley. I'm a Malfoy. Glad you noticed." He stood up and moved over to sit next to her with a smirk. Ginny moved away a bit and frowned.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I thought you graduated last year." Ginny pulled out her new, hand me down book for Advanced Potions and opened it to the page she had been reading, hoping to hide her blush from him.

"Well it just so happens that I was asked by Headmistress McGonagall to teach Potions this term." Draco taped the book in Ginny's hands with a chuckle.

"Why would she do that? You've only been out of school for three months, why let the barely graduated Slytherin Prince teach with no formal training?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Apparently she was in need of a potions teacher and couldn't find anyone qualified so she looked through the old school files for the top scoring student in potions, which I happened to be, and gave them a call." Draco smirked at Ginny with his trademark smirk and tapped the page Ginny was on in her book. "This potion is rather difficult, uses a lot of ingredients too. Seeing as you haven't hexed me yet or gotten on my nerves, I shall give you the extra you need from storage so you can do it." He winked at Ginny, who frowned.

"Thanks…I think." Ginny's brow wrinkled as she looked up at him, confused. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked suddenly.

"I have to be nice to all of my students." He replied with a shrug.

"Right." Ginny murmured as she returned to her book to keep her mind off of the platinum blonde Malfoy sitting next to her.

Ginny awoke with a start several hours later, as the train was slowing to a stop. Looking around she lifted her head from something hard and warm. Realization dawned on her as Draco blinked at her with sleep filled eyes.

She had fallen asleep on him. And he had fallen asleep on her. With a blush Ginny bolted up from the seat, shoved her book into her bag and left the compartment as quickly as possible.

"Hello Ginny." A soft, airy voice called from behind Ginny, causing the embarrassed girl to turn around, a hand on her throat.

"Oh, Luna, you gave me a fright!" Ginny squealed hugging her friend.

"Sorry, are you sure the Nargles aren't getting you?" Ginny laughed.

"No, no Nargles." Ginny reassured Luna with a smile. "Are you excited for our last year of school?"

"Not really." Luna replied in her dreamy voice, linking arms with Ginny.

"I'm really going to miss Hogwarts." Ginny sighed as she helped Luna into the Thestral drawn carriage. Several 6th years climbed into the carriage with them and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"There's going to be a party in the Come-and-Go Room later, y'all want to come?" A cute, sandy haired boy asked. Ginny looked at Luna who grinned.

"Hell yeah." Ginny replied as the carriage took off towards the giant looming castle.


	2. Draco's Good Deed

Okay so first things first: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I forgot to put that last chapter and don't feel like reposting the first chapter, so just pretend this was posted on the first chapter too =D This page is dedicated to **Loony Luna Fan **and **JulieMalfoyZabini** for being the only reviewers, and 'cos' Luna asked so nicely.

Chapter two…. START!! =D

Draco

"There's a party tonight, did you know?" A Ravenclaw sixth year whispered to her friend. Draco's smirk was permanently fixed to his face as he sat across from the two giggling Ravenclaws, and between a Hufflepuff sixth year and Slytherin fifth year.

The talkative Ravenclaw seemed to be twins with the Hufflepuff, their long blonde cornsilk hair and attentive green eyes identical. The Slytherin and the other Ravenclaw must have to be related in some way or another, in Draco's opinion. They had the same texture of hair, even though the Slytherin was ebony and the Ravenclaw's was a chestnut brown.

Snorting to himself Draco rolled his eyes, marveling in how he was paying attention to students he could care less about, and returned his attention to the book he had assigned his Advanced Potions class this term.

_The Draught of Days Ago._ The title of the page read, _When brewed properly this potion will let the drinker see into the past, spying on their past-selves to correct their future mistakes. _

Draco chuckled to himself and ran a finger over the potion ingredients and smirked. This was going to be fun.

The welcoming feast was a somber one, many students still missing from the return of the dark lord, the tables usually filled with 70 or more students per table only having about twenty. Most of the students, Draco noticed were of half blood status or more.

At least someone was doing something right.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you may have noticed there are only two tables this year. Seeing as there are so few of students the other faculty and I have decided to try a bit of house unity this year. Due to the fight from the end of term last year, half of the castle has been closed off for the year until repairs can be finished."

Most of the students stood along the walls, unsure where to sit seeing as the tables were no longer how they were accustomed to. The Gryffindor and Slytherin flags hung above one table and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw flags hung above the other, but neither house knew where they should sit.

"The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Common rooms have been moved to this side of the castle. Professor Sprout and I shall show you the common rooms after the feast. The new prefects this year are going to be sharing quarters, along with the head boy, Blaize Zabini and head girl Ginerva Weasley." Draco's eyes flew to the youngest Weasley who held up her hand and blushed, being nudged by Luna Lovegood.

"Before our new students get sorted, I would like to introduce our new additions to the school staff. Mr. Draco Malfoy has agreed to come back and teach potions." Draco stood and bowed graciously, ignoring the groans of much of the student body that wasn't Slytherin.

"Our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Charles Weasley," Draco looked up as a rather unladylike squeal erupted from the Gryffindor huddle, a red faced Ginny Weasley holding one hand over her heart and one hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "has graciously accepted the position to fill that of Hagrid, who will be unavailable for this term."

"Finally, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Stormey Skye Black." A woman stood up, her smile large as she bowed and tossed a lock of auburn hair from her spectacled jade eyes.

"I'm absolutely charmed to be welcome to teach at this fine school this year." Her accent was obviously American, though a hit of kings-man speech was evident. She laughed and waved to the students, some of whom smiled, and some of whom looked up at McGonagall as if she were a right bit loopy.

"Now that we have welcomed our new teachers, lets welcome our first years to be sorted." The large entrance door opened and about sixteen scared looking students entered. Draco tuned out the sorting with disinterest, instead staring out over the standing group of students already sorted.

Ignoring McGonagall's words and the sorting going on Draco stood up and smirked, getting down from the platform the teachers table was on and walking over to the students. With a stern look he grabbed the arm of a Slytherin Prefect and a Gryffindor Prefect and pulled them aside.

"Set an example and sit at the bless-it table already. This year is about house unity and it's not like you are two different races or anything. This "I'm holier than you" bull really needs to stop. So be good children and park your tails or it's detention for a month with the new crazy professor."

The looks the Prefects gave Draco made him smirk. Both students complied and several students followed their example. Professor McGonagall gave him a tight lipped smile and then proceeded to continue with the sorting.

Draco walked into the Room of Requirements to face several semi-drunk fifth, sixth and seventh year students. A brandy glass full of ice and an amber liquid was shoved into his hands as the door shut behind him. Downing the drink in one go Draco laughed to himself as he grabbed another.

The trademark Malfoy smirk found its way onto his face as he noticed the petite figure of Luna Lovegood, in a bright blue dress spinning in circles on a table top. Her knee high skirts were swirling around her hips, her head leaned back so the wavy blonde tresses mixing with the frayed ends, her arms spread wide as she giggled a very drunken high pitched giggle.

"Oi, Weasley you silly bint get up off the floor." Draco's head snapped up from his third drink of straight Firewhisky over to the sound of an aggressive male voice. He walked over to the group and laughed. Ginny Weasley, dressed in a white, square necked baby doll blouse and black knee high skirt sat sprawled out on her backside. Her knees were closed, her ankles out to her sides as she rested up on her hands.

"Draco!" She laughed holding her hands up to him. "Help me up, none of these bleedin' sods will ." Ginny slurred, her face red from drink, her freckles hidden. Draco laughed to himself and pushed his drink into a random person's hand before dropping to one knee. He hooked one arm under her legs, careful to make sure the back side of her knee length skirt was tucked under his arm, and the other around her back. Drunkenly Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled kissing his neck as he picked her up.

"Come along Weaslette." Draco laughed, finishing the drink he had given away quickly. Stumbling slightly he pushed open the door to the Room of Requirements and smiled as he noticed that no one was around. Ginny let out a drunken giggle, which Draco quickly shushed her for.

"Sorry." she whispered, her S drawn out. "I think I've had a little too much."

"I'd say." The alcohol from 5 full glasses of drink was starting to get to Draco. "I haven't a clue where your common room is, so you can sleep on the couch in my rooms." Ginny had already drifted off.

Making it all the way to his rooms with out anything eventful happening Draco smiled and said the password. "Salazar Slytherin." The gargoyle stepped aside and allowed Draco access.

He entered the spacious sitting room of his quarters and set Ginny gently on the couch, causing her to giggle again. With a smirk Draco turned to retrieve two hangover potions and some water.

"Weasley, drink this, it'll make you feel better." Ginny refused. "Damnit woman I'm only trying to help you, now take it."

"My name isn't Weasley. It's Ginny, and if I'm taking anything from a slimy Slytherin like you you've got to say the magic word." Ginny giggled drunkenly and blinked looking away from him.

"Fine." Draco complied. "Ginny, will you please take this potion? It will make you feel better. Ginny smiled a bright smile at him and complied downing the vial in one go.

"Happy, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny snapped in a sarcastic tone before laying back against the cushions of the couch.

Okay so =3 Yay for **LambWhoIsWaitingForHerLion, JulieMalfoyZabini, HexLover, SportsFan32, Loony Luna Fan, Narmada, ****xfictionfanx **and For being the awesometastic peoples who added this story, and **JulieMalfoyZabini **and **Loony Luna Fan **for being my first reviewers.

On a second note, this is kind of an AU fic, Deathly Hollows never happened, instead everyone is still living in fear of You-know-who, and thus many students are missing from the school this year. =D Another note. I don't really know what happened to Snape being headmaster. Lets just say he's on a trip for the Order/Voldemort , Kay? And Blaize Zabini… I couldn't remember what year he was in so I just stuck him in Ginny's year for the hell of it =D Maybe there will be some D/G/B going on.. I dunno, I haven't decided. Yes. The new DADA teacher is me =D I couldn't think of anything more cleaver so I stuck myself in there =D.

Wow. What a long Author's note. Press the pretty green button and show your love =D


	3. Of Destinations and Defense

**Disclaimer-Thing: I don't own anything that was created by JK Rowling. I do however own Stormey Skye Black and the plot =D. **

**Thanks Julie for the correction about Zabini's year. I think I'll keep him in Ginny's year just so I can add some Draco/Blaize tension over Ginny. =DD**

**Of Destinations and Defense**

**Ginny Weasley had never felt so stupid in her entire life. Instead of being the calm, level-headed Weasley she had gone and let herself go, getting completely trashed. Now she lay on a couch, her knee high skirt riding up one thigh, her hair in tangles around her shoulders and her blouse half way up her stomach. She lay on some unknown couch in some unknown room, and that really bothered her.**

"**Morning Sunshine." A husky voice murmured in a lazy tone as Draco Malfoy entered the room carrying a glass of water, his hand wrapped around a vile with a sickly green looking liquid in it. **

"**The hell happened yesterday?" Ginny asked taking the offered relief.**

"**Well you went and got your lovely little arse drunk. When I came in you were sprawled out on the floor in that skirt of yours, showing the whole room your interesting knickers." Draco smirked at the shade of red Ginny turned as she tugged her skirt further down her knees.**

"**You have got to be kidding me!" She wailed, drinking the foul tasting liquid before downing the whole glass of water, making a disgusted face. "I highly doubt that." Ginny defiantly remembered Draco helping her off the floor. But she only remembered that because of the way his skin had tasted under her lips.**

"**You'll never know." He stood up then, his robes billowing out behind him. "You better be lucky it's Saturday." His smirk told her that she would have been in defendant trouble if it had not been. Of course she wouldn't have drank last night either. **

**With an unladylike huff Ginny stood up, adjusted her blouse and skirt and stalked out of the entrance to Draco's rooms, not even realizing she had left her shoes.**

**Monday morning, the first day of classes, came upon the Hogwarts' students quickly. There were several sneers and jeers between houses that shared tables which house points were taken away for each one that was caught. **

"**Due to the fact that we have so few students per year," Headmistress McGonagall stated. "First Year students from each house will be attending the same classes. Same with the Second Year students. " Several students looked confused.**

"**The classes that are listed on Fridays are self-study. Fridays are the meeting days in which home work and tests shall be given and homework returned." Several of the students looked even more confused. "If you have any questions please ask your Head of House for your answers." Schedules were passed out at this time.**

**After breakfast Headmistress McGonagall stepped down from the teachers table and sat in front of Ginny. "Ms. Weasley, you passed your O.W.L.S with flying colors. You have said you wished to be an Auror, am I correct?"**

"**Yes, ma'am" Ginny replied, looking at her hands. Her mother wouldn't be too proud of her choice of job but she didn't care, she wanted to be an Auror.**

"**Well then you are cleared for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions." McGonagall handed her the slip of paper that was to be her schedule for the year.**

**Monday and Wednesday**

**9am-11am**: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

**11am-1pm**: Lunch

**1pm-2pm**: Free Period

**2pm-4pm**: Double Potions

**Tuesday and Thursday**

**9am-10am**: Free Period

**10am-11am**: Herbology

**11am-1 pm**: Lunch

**1pm-3pm**: Double Care of Magical Creatures

**3pm-4pm**: Free period

**Friday **

**9am-10am**: Charms

**10am-11am**: Free Period

**11am-1pm**: Lunch

**1pm-3pm**: Double Transfiguration

**3pm-4pm**: Free Period

Ginny groaned to herself as she got up to head to her dorm to retrieve her books.

~~**~~

"Welcome Class to Seventh Year Defense Against the Dark Arts." Stormey Skye Black grinned at her students, some of which seemed uncomfortable to be in her room. With a soft smile she clapped her hands and held them out to her students. "Alright! So you have had seven different Defense teachers am I correct?" Several nodding heads gave her the answer. "Okay."

"Miss." A Hufflepuff with blonde braids raised her hand. "What are we going to be studying this year?"

"Miss Avey is it?" Professor black looked down her roll list as the girl nodded. "First on our agenda will be Vampires. Can anyone tell me anything useful about them?" Ginny raised her hand doubtfully. "Miss Weasley."

"Vampires are classed as Beings by the Minstry," she smiled softly at the teachers broad grin. " A fact that, according to my father, led both the Centaurs and Merpeople to decline the same status since they did not wish to be associated with them."

"Very good, Miss Weasley. Can anyone give me another fact about Vampires?" A dark haired Ravenclaw raised his hand. "Mr. Gregory, please."

"The author, Eldred Worple spent time living among bampires and wrote a book called _Blood Brothers: My Live Amongst the Vampires._" He quoted from the book.

"Indeed my boy. Indeed. Now. Do any of you happen to know any vampires?" Several hands shot up. "Mr. Zabini."

"Professor Slughorn had a Vampire, Sanguini, I think is name was, at the Slug Club Party." Blaize smirked at Ginny as the professor nodded enthusiastically.

"Rufus Scrimgeour." A dreamy voice called from beside Ginny, causing the red head to hide her mouth behind her hand and giggle.

"Indeed." Several of the class members scoffed at Luna's idea. "No, No." The teacher shushed everyone, waving her hands down. "Now, it hasn't been proven, but there has been speculation that the Former Minister of Magic was indeed a physic vampire." Several students rolled their eyes. "So for the next half hour I want every one to work on your idea of the basic Vampire." On the board she scrawled names of several "breeds" of vampires that had been classified or suggested of Europe.

_Alp, Baobhan-sith, Bruxa_, _Dearg-due, Empusas, Incubus, Leanhaum-shee, Lugat, Mormo, Moroii, Muroni, Nachzeher, Nelapsi, Neuntoter, Nosferatu, Ohyn, Strigoii, Succubus, Ubour, Upier, Upir, Ustrel, Utukku, Varacolaci, Volkodlak, Zmeu_

"Pick four of the listed Vampires, each from a different country and I would like a 24 inch, 5000 word essay written on these four creatures." The professor dusted her hands off on her robes and turned around to smile at her class. You have the rest of the hour to work on it. Due Wednesday." Most of the class groaned. Ginny and Luna looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be a fun class

~**~

This chapter is for my awesome story favorite people =D : **Vesves609, chipssalsa, JulieMalfoyZabini ( Hi, again =3 ), Dracoginnylover24,purplegabby123. Celeste.g.r, DogDemon17, BelieverOfTheFairies, wcuguardgurl, alsmith16,**

This chapter was written between multiple games of Gin Rummy, Hide and Seek in the Dark and screaming over New Moon stuff… My inner fan girl took over =3 New Moon Trailer is being shown during the MTV Movie Awards: Sunday 8pm central time. So if it's a bit weird I'm sorry =D- Siri 3


	4. Of Pestering and Potions

Of Pestering and Potions

Ginny sighed as she sat down at the only vacant library table. She still had twelve inches of her Defense essay to write and her free periods would have to be long enough to get most of it done today. Pulling out her parchment and the Spell Checking Quill Draco had given her, she set out to work.

Fifteen minutes into her work however, a shadow loomed over her table. "Do ya' mind?" she snapped looking up at the intruder.

"Not at all." Blaize Zabini replied with a smirk as he sat across from Ginny. "What'cha doin?" He asked.

"I'm trying to finish my Defense essay before I go to potions. Why does it matter?" Ginny snapped, her glare not phasing Blaize.

"Well I'm just trying to be friendly to my dorm mate." Blaize replied as he sat down across from Ginny, who had returned to her defense essay.

"Yeah right."

"Seriously."

"What ever." Ginny looked up from her essay with a sigh. His charming Slytherin smirk made her heart flutter.

"Afternoon Blaize, Weasley." A smooth drawl called from behind Ginny. Ginny's head snapped up, her heart thundering even harder in her chest. Why her heart was behaving as so was just weird. Turning her head to the side she nodded and returned to her essay.

"How are you Drake?" Blaize asked leaning on he table to face his friend. Draco pulled out a chair next to Ginny and smirked.

"As good as I could be putting up with a bunch of whiney first years." Draco replied shifting to face Ginny. "What's this?" he yanked the parchment out from under Ginny's hand and read it.

"Hey, give it back!" Ginny snapped reaching for her essay.

"No." Draco replied standing up, " I don't think I will." He walked away, reading the words scrawled sloppily on the page.

"Blaize Zabini! Get your pompous, arrogant best friend back over here with my essay." Ginny snapped flourishing her wand.

"Right, right." Blaize jumped up and dashed after Draco.

"You know Blaize, she cant actually jinx you here." Eye roll.

"I know Drake, but I'm trying to get on her good side."

"Wow."

"I know, I know. I'm whipped, but she is really…."

"Not that Blaize, have you read this?"

"Not really, why?"

"It's wonderfully written. So insightful."

"Since when is anything 'insightful' to you?"

The back of Draco's neck grew red as he continued to walk. Turning around he held out the parchment to Blaize. "Take it back to her and make a copy when she is finished."

"Why?" Blaize asked in disbelief.

"Because I have an idea of how to help the Weaslette out. She's got potential."

Blaize blinked in disbelief and nodded. "You're the boss, Boss." He gave a half assed salute and turned on his heal.

"Here you go Red." Blaize half chimed as he flourished the parchment onto the table before Ginny.

"Thanks." Diving back into her essay Ginny didn't notice Blaize pull out his wand or mumble the words "_Hora Effingo_". "Well Red." Blaize chimmed standing up. "I must bid you Adou, I have my own essay to work on."

"Bye Blaize, And thanks for getting my essay back from that jerk."

"No Problem." With these final words Blaize disappeared into the bookshelves.

Draco stretched as he walked into class. "Books out, please." He called as he shut the door. Shuffeling of bags and books slamming on the table cut through the silence quickly.

"Page 12 please." He walked over and began to write on the board. "Welcome to Double Advanced Potions. As you may very well know I am Draco Malfoy. I am your new Potions teacher as well as the new head of Slytherin House. If you will please take notes there will be an essay due next class period." Several people groaned. "I'll make it longer." Draco threatened.

_Archer --- Avery_

_Beaistira --- Creevy_

_Caldwell --- Dwyer_

_Lovegood --- Legistat_

_Natira --- Merlotte_

_Sarinari --- Thomaria_

_Weasley --- Zabini_

"Starting with the bottom of the list, fill up the tables. The partners I have assigned you are of a different house and a different gender. This partner will be your partner for the rest of this term." Zabini smirked at Draco's wink.

"Zabini. Weasley. First right table." After seating the students he Magically erased the board. Using his wand he scrawled _The Draught of Days Ago. When brewed properly this potion will let the drinker see into the past, spying on their past-selves to correct their future mistakes. _

Several people snickered. "Well!" Sixtenn pairs of eyes blinked up at him. "Get to work!" he snapped. Several people began to dig into their bags for their potions ingrediants.

Ginny and Blaize rose from their seats and went over to Draco.

"You siad you would allow me to use some ingredients from the storage." Ginny said once they had Draco's attention.

"Right." He lead them to the storage area. Blaize read the list of ingredients off as Draco and Ginny pulled them from the shelves.

"That should be all." Ginny h uffed as she turned on her ladder to step down. With a wail her footing slipped and she toppled off the ladder. Glad he had cast shatter proof spells on all of the containers Draco dropped everything and threw out his hands to catch her.

With a loud, unladylike huff, Ginny coughed as she landed roughly in Draco's arms. "Easy!" Blaize called picking up the fallen potions ingredients. He straightened up to catch a glimpse of the look that Draco and Ginny shared as he set her down.

"Well get on with it!" Draco snapped shoving past Blaize to return to the classroom.

"Come on then." Blaize said handing some of the ingrediants to Ginny.

The first part of Potions had gone by with out a hitch. Everyone's potion was the appropriate light pink colour and was being stirred for 15 minutes in a clockwise direction.

"So, what made you decide to be an Auror?" Blaize asked.

"I don't know. Just always wanted to be one." Ginny replied looking up from stirring the potion.

"Afternoon Ginny." An airy voice chimed. Ginny smiled as she looked across Blaize to see Luna standing there.

"You may now add your Horney Beatle shells and Mandrake roots to your potion while stirring counterclockwise." Draco announced.

Ginny and Blaize traded spaces so Ginny could cut up the ingredients while Blaize continued to turn clockwise. Draco stood at the edge of their table discussing extra credit with Luna as Ginny added the ingredients.

Blaize, his attention attuned to Luna, didn't notice Ginny had added the ingredients and continued to stir clockwise. After several moments a putrid green smoke erupted from their cauldron.

With a loud bang the classroom was engulfed in a light blue light. As the light died down several students noticed that Ginny, Blaize, and Luna, as well as their teacher had disappeared.

This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who added this story to their alerts/favorites =3 Chapter 3 is not supposed to be half bold, but every time I try to re-upload the chapter it doesn't work and I don't feel like posting the whole story over again. I'm sorry it's so short, it's just a filler for the Real Deal =3


	5. Of Angels and Anonymity

Blaise Zabini coughed as he waved his hands in front of his face trying to clear the smoke. To his left another person coughed, causing the raven haired male to jump. "Chill mate." Draco came to view then, placing his hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Blaise asked with a frown.

"Dunno." The smoke cleared, revealing Ginny dressed in a pure white sundress.

"What are you wearing Ginny?" Luna stepped from the smoke tossing her hair from her eyes.

Looking Ginny over, the other three noticed that they all were wearing something similar. Both Ginny and Luna wore matching white sundresses with their hair loose. Blaise and Draco frowned at their attire of white, poet's style long sleeved shirts and white slacks.

"White looks good on you Blaise." Luna murmured twisting her torso back and forth to make the skirt of her dress flutter gently around her knees.

"All of you look quite lovely." A voice called. Startled, Ginny grabbed hold of Draco's shirt sleeve.

"Who's here?" Blaise called turning around to find someone in the haze.

"Come now children. This way." A small child appeared, giggling silently. Her hair was naturally curled, reaching her back where it was tangled between the feathers of her opaque wings. She gestured to the four and turned to walk away from them, her skirt fluttering at her quick movement.

"Well come along then." Blaise replied, being the bravest of the lot, and took Luna's hand. Ginny and Draco followed. The small girl ran ahead of them turning to gesture for them to follow every few moments.

"Where is she leading us?" Ginny whispered, clinging close to Draco's arm unconsciously.

"I'm not sure." Draco's throat was tight as he tried to keep his composure as one of Ginny's hands ran along his upper arm nervously.

"Maybe we're in Heaven." Luna cooed, her face dreamy as they walked.

"She can't be all that bad can she? She's an Angel." Blaise replied giving Luna a look that neither Ginny nor Draco missed.

"They could be fake wings." Draco replied.

"They don't have straps."

"Magic?"

"Wait." Ginny replied stopping for a moment to pat her body down.

"Yes Ginny, we're very aware of your body." Blaise replied, smirking at Draco, who was staring at Ginny with wide eyes.

"No. I don't have my wand." She looked up just as Draco brought his eyes away from her. "Do any of you have your wands?" After a few moments of searching the rest shook their heads.

"Well Merlin's underpants." Blaise murmured, receiving odd looks from his companions.

"This way Children!" the voice called again, setting the group back on their path.

"I'm kind of scared." Luna whispered.

"Nothing to be afraid of dear." A blue hued, translucent angel whispered appearing before them. Ginny's grip on Draco's arm tightened but he didn't noticed, his wide eyed gaze trained on the being that was twice their height.

Before them appeared a table. "Welcome to Purgatory." The angel said, spreading her arms over the table. "You have been granted passage into this eternal land because someone believes you need some transformation. After picking your card and hearing it's explanation you shall be sent to the place that I feel you should best suit your change."

"To this new place you have just moved because of family matters, everything will be provided for you and your 'family' shall have all the memories of you except those that deal with magic. You will know the abilities needed to know."

"I guess I'll go first." Blaise replied after sever minutes of silence.

"Be careful." Luna whispered to him. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"No worries." He turned over one of the cards that lay face down on the table.

"The Ill Dignified Fool." Ginny giggled quietly to herself. "It seems you, Master Zabini, have a lot of foolishness and instability. You have a bad time making commitments, always starting what you never finish." With a wave of a hand the card, along with Blaise, vanished.

"Blaise!" Luna and Ginny squealed starting forward. Draco threw out his arm to stop the girls and stepped forward. "I guess I'm up." He picked up the card directly in the middle and turned it over.

"The Ill Dignified Hanged Man." The Angel nodded. "Mr. Malfoy, you seem to also have a lack of commitment. You are also preoccupied with the status quo." Again a hand was waved and Draco disappeared.

Letting go of Ginny's arm Luna sighed and stepped forward turning over her card. "The Ill Dignified Sun. Lady Lovegood, you have delayed happiness and troubled partnerships." Ginny stepped forward as Luna vanished in the same manor as Blaise and Draco.

"Angel." Ginny asked as she reached the table.

"Yes child?"

"How shall we know if our change is complete?"

"That is simple my dear. You shall return to me when you have finished for the time and your cards shall be re-read." Ginny nodded and drew her card.

"Mistress Weasley, you have the Ill Dignified Lovers." The angel waved her hand over the card. "You have contradictory thoughts and can't make important decisions because you are indecisive. You are facing a current romantic disturbance." Ginny was shrouded in a bright white mist before she blacked out.

~~~***~~~

Blaise Zabini woke up with an awful headache. _Why, oh Why do I have to be in high school? He asked himself as he sat up from his bed and stretched. It had been two weeks since he had been sent to this place. In his opinion it was nice to be a muggle. No listening to your Death Eater father entertain his fellow Death Eater friends while you and your mother pretend to be the perfect family._

"_Blaise. You are up aren't you. You promised to give me a ride." A small black haired head poked it's way into Blaise's room._

"_Yes Claire." Claire. His 'sister'. The sibling he wished he had back home. Getting out of bed he quickly changed into his school's required uniform. He had to admit, even though the uniform was quite similar to Hogwarts, being with out a cloak made walking and doing activities a lot more comfortable. _

_Grabbing his bag Blaise sighed as he left his room. At the door his little sister, the spitting image of him at 7 years old, black hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, stood there bouncing on her toes. "Why so excited kid?" He asked with a laugh. _

"_Its home coming week." The small child chimed._

"_Right, right." The older male replied scooping her into his arms. Claire let out a loud squeal and began to squirm in his arms. Opening the car door he smiled as he buckled her in and shut the door again. "Alright ma'am." This game they had played many times before. "Where to on this lovely fall morning?"_

"_To the Academy, my dear sir."_

"_Right you are miss, Right you are."_

_*******_

_Draco Malfoy sighed as he looked at his watch. "Where in the bloody hell is he?" he half growled, causing several younger students to scoot away from him. His knee bounced in the most anxious of fashions, which was odd, because Malfoys don't get anxious._

_A black Camero pulled into the spot next to Draco's. Grinning Draco got off of the hood of his forest green Mustang and grinned a genuine grin at Blaise as he opened Claire's door. "Morning Claire." Draco called as the small child jumped out of the car and hurried off, waving to a group of identically dressed girls who waved back._

"_Sorry I'm late Drake." Blaise said brushing his hair from his eyes._

"_It's all good." Draco replied with a smirk. "Siblings are like that." With a sigh he stretched and picked up his bag, willing Blaise to follow him. _

"_So what are you doing for the Homecoming Dance?" Blaise asked suddenly._

"_Nothing yet. All of these girls are below my standards." Blaise shook his head as he continued to walk beside his best friend, glancing up at him with a disapproving look._

"_Look Drake, you might as well make the best of it." He whispered. "The only way we get out of here is by becoming different than those cards read, which means you need to learn to accept the muggles," Blaise grimaced at the word, "are just as human as you and I are. We really need to just concentrate on where the girls are and how we're going to get back to our time." _

"_Good morning class." The teacher chimed as she walked in. As Blaise had pointed out their first day at the school, she bore a striking resemblance to Blaise's Defense teacher, Stormey, at Hogwarts. _

"_The administration has informed us that this Homecoming week is to be different. You each need to choose a nickname for this project." She passed out the roll sheet. "Write your nicknames on here, if the one you want is chosen, please pick another one." _

"_What are you going to call your self Drake?" Blaise asked leaning across the row to read his friend's writing. _

"_Dragon of course." Draco replied with a Malfoy smirk. _

"_Of course." Blaise replied grabbing the sheet from Draco. "How about…" Blaise laughed to himself as he wrote down his choice of nick name. _

"_What did you choose?" Draco asked trying to read the paper that Blaise had just handed off to the person across from him. _

"_You'll see." Blaise replied with a laugh. _

_Once the paper was handed back to the teacher she took several envelopes from her desk and began scrawling a name on each one. Looking down her roll sheet she began passing out the envelopes to each student that bore their nickname. _

"_These envelopes contain the name of your partner for the unification of our school and Rodham's School of Higher Learning. You shall write a letter to the person each night, with out giving your name, and tell them something about you. On the paper in this envelope is also what you shall be for the Homecoming Masquerade this year. Your partner shall be the counterpart to your character." She grinned really wide and looked around the class. "You may open your envelopes now if you wish._

_With a laugh Blaise opened his envelope and pulled out a slip of paper. The name scrawled on it was Artimis. Looking over at Draco he became concerned as his friend was red faced trying not to laugh._

"_What?" Blaise asked looking around. Draco began laughing hysterically, in a manor that Blaise had never seen from the Slytherin before, and couldn't help laugh himself, even though he knew not why he was laughing._

_The brunette sitting in front of Draco turned around and tilted her head. "What's so funny y'all?" she asked, only to have an envelope shoved into her face. Blinking the girl looked at Blaise with her eye brow raised. "What the hell's a Nargle?" _


	6. Of Script and Suppostion

**AN: Sorry it's been sooooo long since I have updated. Work has been hectic and I recently found out I'm going to have a baby. Yay Me! I finally got rid of my writers block so here's the next installment of Days Ago =D**

_Dragon,_

_ What an interesting name, It reminds me of this guy at my old boarding school. He was always so full of himself and so rude too. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you're not like him. Anyways this whole "School Unity" is probably going to work about as brilliantly as "House Unity" was working out at my old school, even though said stuck up male was seeming to believe in the good of the school. That's a shock! –laugh- Anyways what are we supposed to talk about in this thing? _

_Let's see. First thing on the list: A description of yourself. Well I have flaming red hair that curls and rests about at my waist, I adore the texture and softness of it just not the colour, that's how I ended up with the nickname Red. I have big brown eyes that people have told me are the windows to my soul. I'm athletic and like to play sports, which my mother detests severely. How about you?_

_Next, family and friends. I come from a really large family, I have 6 brothers. Charles is the oldest followed by William. Percival is next with the twins coming a few years later. Ronald is the last one and I'm the baby. It's retched. My mum is a housewife and my father works for the government, doing what I don't remember anymore. My best friend is quite odd, she goes to the same school so I can't disclose her name. She's Nargle for the sake of the project though. She's a fiercely loyal person, once you get past the flighty giggly girl that I love so much._

_Last, Hobbies and favorite subjects; Likes and dislikes. Like previously mentioned I like to play sports, I like my hair, just not the colour. I'm actually quite studious unlike my three closest older brothers. The youngest was too busy fawning over my ex and such barmy stuff like that. The twins were just more interested in pranks and practical jokes to actually care about their academic futures and ended up dropping out. Mother was furious but their shop has made a marvelous amount of money and she can't really complain any more. I dislike rude people, my ex and his god complex, know-it-alls and people who act out for attention. And asparagus, Yuck!_

_So, tell me about yourself, Dragon._

_~Red~_

Ginny smiled to herself as she read over her letter. The whole idea was kind of silly, but she liked telling someone about herself in the way that she saw herself, not the way others saw her. Sealing up her envelope she smiled and went to her window. Glad it was still summer time she pulled open the window and sat on the seat there. "Luna!" She called, looking for her best friend.

"Yes Ginny." the blonde asked opening her window from next door.

"This is kind of exciting isn't it?" Ginny asked tossing her hair.

The next morning Draco grinned, as the letters werepassed out reading the letter from his Nargle. "Blaise! Blaise look at this!" He scanned over the letter before handing it to his best friend. "It HAS to be Ginny!"

_Hullo Red,_

_Your family sounds like alot of fun! I' an only child, my fahter is a puritist pig who only wanted a son, so my parents stopped after me. It's quite depressing really. I love sports. I'm very athletic, my build benifiting greatly from it, even though I never work out. I have a long Aristocratic nose and a firm squared jaw. I secretly like to read romande novels written by muggles. My favorite food is scones with warm honey paired with Butterbeer. You probably don't know what Butterbeer is. It's this really great, slightly alcoholic, beverage. I like mine with ginger and cinnamon on top. Mmm. My best friend is the guy named Encrumpent. Anyways, are you excited for home comming?_

_Hope to hear from you soon, Dragon._

Draco smirked, not letting any of his information out to let her know it was him. He was going to have great fun with this.

_Hello,_

_I have long blonde hair that reaches about my waist and pretty cerulean eyes. I'm rather short but that's alright. My father and I are very close after the loss of my mother. He writs for a news paper in England. Many people believe what he writes to be a load of crap but it's true. I have no siblings but that's fine, father and I are happy this way. _

_I had a few friends at my old school but I'm here now and that'sokay. I'm sure i'll make some friends here sooner or later. I like hunting for Nargles and other creatures that people don't believe exist, but I'll tell you a secret: They do. You just have to open your mind and believe. Many people think I'm mad, but I'm just as sane as you are. _

_I enjoy reading and watching sports. I'm quite skilled at making banners and other things to support my favorite teams, especially the ones my friends play on. My favorite books are the fantasy sort. Those are the best! My favorite food is salad with ranch dressing. I hope to take over my father's news paper when I finishe school. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Artemis_

Blaize smiled and shook his head."That girl never ceases to amaze me. Maybe once we can find them and get them to help us figure out a way back." By the end of the sentence Draco was already shaking his head.

"Man, I think we have to go all the way through to the end, remember what the Angel told you? You never finish anything you start. Let's just go along with this and see if it breaks the spell!" Draco grinned at his brilliance. "We just have to fool them into liking us! " He read over Blaize's shoulder. "Just be vague in your discription."

_Hey._

_I'm not really fond of the idea of telling a complete stranger all about me, so if I leave some things out, forgive me. My father and Dragon's father work together. I'm an only child so my mother and I pretend to be a "Happy Family" when their business partners are around. It's terribly boring to be so fake. _

_Dragon is my best friend. When we were 6 years old I remember it was snowing something terrible and I had gotten lost on his property during a Christmas party at his house. I ended up almost drounding in their large lake if he hadn't appeared out of nowhere and pulled me to safety. His scrawny little 6 year old butt some how managed to get me back to his house before either of us caught pneumonia. We got quite the lashing by our fathers though. -laugh-_

_I enjoy sports and reading. Don't tell anyone but I also am really really awesome at writing essays. Lesse... I have a well defined face and shoulder length hair. I'm quite tall too, which is a bit of a downer for getting in and out of vehicles because it's hard to unfold myself from those uncomfortible seats._

_Anyways. I'm writing this during class, which is about to begin, so I'mma send this off now and Hope to hear from you._

_~Encrumpment~_

The boys grinned as Draco handed the letters in to the teacher, hoping to hear a reply the day after.

**AN: Alas! my first new update in over a year! 3 you allllllll**


End file.
